The present invention relates to a container for packaging liquids, in particular mineral oil and the like, and other media such as powders, pastes and the like.
Such media are packed and sold in large quantities in circular cylindrical or oval containers of glass or plastic or an impregnated plastic/paperboard combination. In particular, mineral oil for retail sale is always sold in circular cylindrical cans made of sheet metal or circular cylindrical containers made of a combination of plastic and sheet metal or coated paperboard and sheet metal. The cylindrical form of the known containers is disadvantageous in particular because of the comparatively poor utilization of space in stacking, but is generally put up with because the cylindrical form results in higher stability. Nevertheless, the compressive strength in particular is unsatisfactory, so that the surrounding packaging must be unnecessarily over-dimensioned. This applies in particular to the known cylindrical canisters of plastic, which are much used because of the ease with which they can be manufactured. Such plastics canisters are generally provided with a flanged-on sheet-metal cover. In order to be able to pour out and empty the contents of these canisters cleanly, in particular when pouring mineral oil into the oil filler of a motor vehicle engine, a tool is required, in particular in the form of a punch or spike with a sheet-metal pouring spout pivoted thereto. This method is generally regarded as troublesome and costly.
Furthermore, so-called combination or composite canisters consisting of strong oil-coated paperboard and flanged-on sheet-metal covers are known. This packing is regarded as antiquated and uneconomic, although its strength is adequate. The described difficulties arising at the time of pouring are also present in these canisters.
Moreover, it has been found that difficulties occur in connection with the transport of such circular cylindrical cans or canisters in rather large units of quantity. Firstly, these cans or canisters have poor stackability, so that when a plurality thereof are assembled to form a rather large group or bundle precautions must be taken in order that the bundle may not collape in view of the shocks usually occurring during transport. Generally, therefore, the bundles are tied together with retaining bands or straps. These facilities, however, constitute an additional expense. Added to this is the fact that these arrangements for holding the bundles together have not proved to be adequate on the occurrence of rather large horizontal forces, for example the braking forces of goods wagons or motor lorries.
Secondly, it has been found that in the transport of stacks of containers consisting of circular cylindrical cans or canisters the thrust forces occurring, in particular braking and acceleration forces, cannot be curbed adequately, without supplementary facilites, without damage ocurring to the cans or canisters. In particular during the shunting of goods wagons, the stacks of containers are partly exposed to such high pressures that some containers are destroyed and their contents escape. For the transport of such stacks of containers in goods wagons, inflatable partitions have therefore been provided between the individual stacks so as to enable the forces occurring to be better absorbed. The provision of partitions of this kind constitutes an additional expense. Added to this is the fact that the poor utilization of space already achieved in any case with circular cylindrical containers is worsened still more. It has moreover been found that the protective measures taken by means of partitions are not sufficient in every case.